This invention is directed to a garment hanger construction, and in particular, to a garment hanger construction having a hook adapted to be releasably secured to a hanger body and be coordinately displaceable between a first locked position and a second swivel position.
Swivel hook garment hanger garment constructions, wherein a hook is releasably and rotatably secured to a garment hanger body are well known in the art. An example of one such garment hanger construction, wherein the manner in which the hook is releasably secured to the hanger body, results in improved structural rigidity being particularly imparted to the hanger construction shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,154, which patent is assigned to the same Assignee as the instant invention.
It is noted however that a particular disadvantage, that inures to swivel hook garment hanger constructions is the inability to avoid unwanted swiveling when a garment is being carried on the hanger body. For example, when garments are placed on a rack for shipping and/or storage, swiveling of the hanger body with respect to the hook can often be troublesome and, at the least, render storage and handling of the garments more difficult. Heretofore, garments have been shipped from the manufacturer on one-piece non-rotatable garment hangers and are transferred to a swivel hook garment hanger at the retailing outlet. Accordingly, a garment hanger construction wherein a hook is releasably secured to a hanger body, so that the hook is coordinately displaceable between a first locked position and a second swivel position to thereby avoid the necessity of changing hangers, is desired.